Strangers
by ccp
Summary: Han and Leia have a misunderstanding.
1. Chapter 1

This was written for a challenge on another site where you had to incorporate a movie quote into a story somehow.

This is the quote I got.

"I have always depended on the kindness of strangers."  
A STREETCAR NAMED DESIRE (1951)

Strangers

Coruscant was free, or it had been in Alliance control for the last three months, but the last of the storm-troopers and hold outs had been captured a week ago. The High Council had decided now was the time to put out a call for representatives from the planets of the Alliance and those that wished to join. The delegates had been arriving for the past three days and, in celebration of this auspicious occasion, tonight there was to be a formal ball.

Leia couldn't help but frown as she prepared for the gala. Han was late, not that it was unusual but he should have returned with the fleet days ago. After all, he was one of the people to be honored on this occasion. While it would be well within Han's frame of thought to miss the ball for just that reason, he usually did as she asked. In addition, he never missed the chance to escort her in some of her more alluring apparel. She had even picked this dress especially with him in mind. It was his favorite color and clingy in all the right places with a slit up to there. The frown tightened into a scowl as she decided he would most likely make a dashing entrance with some excuse about someone needing help or, more likely, damsels in distress. She smiled; he had a definite knack for damsels in distress. It was perhaps one of the things that drew her to him; or was it her distress that drew him to her? He was, except for his time in carbonite, the one constant in her life after Alderaan. How was it that a stranger could so solidly entrench himself in her trust almost immediately? Perhaps she should seek professional help. Realizing she was fidgeting more than actually preparing for the ball at this point, Leia decided she should see if her airspeeder had arrived yet. Using the house comm, she didn't notice that her handheld had ten missed calls.

As she rode the turbolift down to the main lobby of their building, Leia again started to fume at her absent lover. "I will simply have to have a good time without him." Leia declared. She then caught her reflection in the door to the lift and gave herself one final assessment when the doors opened to reveal a freshly brushed and polished Wedge Antilles closing his formal uniform tunic over a white under shirt. Both stood wide-eyed at getting caught in a somewhat compromising position. Leia slinking a hand up her thigh in a sensuous pose and Wedge only half dressed.

"Y…Y…Your Highness" Wedge stuttered as he tried to come to attention while closing the tunic the rest of the way.

"Commander Antilles" Leia greeted as she straitened her dress and fought to repress the redness in her cheeks.

"I'll take the next one," Wedge gestured to the lift, "you go ahead."

"No, come along there is plenty of room, Wedge," Leia insisted slipping into an informal tone of conversation. There would be enough formality later. Wedge smiled sheepishly and joined her on the lift.

"Thanks, Leia"

"Do you have a date for tonight?" Leia asked after they had descended several more floors.

"Nah, I'm going stag." Wedge replied as he checked his hair in the reflective doors, "You?"

"I was supposed to have an attractive Correllian scoundrel on my arm, but I have yet to see or hear from him." Leia stated a bit grating.

"I guess he hasn't made it through customs yet" Wedge shrugged.

"Customs? What do you mean customs?" Leia questioned.

"They made us all go through customs as added security for all the politicians and royalty on planet."

"You're kidding," she alleged incredulously.

"Nope, their doing it in alphabetical order" Wedge explained. "That's why I'm not running as late. They started with 'a'."

So it was not Han's fault, Leia mused. Still he should have commed. She thought as another idea struck her. "Wedge," she waited until he looked at her, "I think I would like to be escorted by an attractive Corellian fighter pilot tonight. What do you think?"

Wedge looked at her with a raised eyebrow and deadpanned, "Do they have weapons checks at the entrances?" she nodded in the affirmative and he shrugged "Sure, why not."

Leia still hadn't noticed the comlink in her purse because it had been set to vibrate earlier at a meeting.

Han sat at a small bar in the customs area slowly peeling the label off his third bottle of ale. Leia continued not to answer her comlink. The customs agents who had assured the General that this wouldn't take long had just gotten to the 'P's and Han for his part was fit to be tied. He had already changed into his dress uniform in an attempt to save time he was already to late to arrive with Leia. After ordering another ale he looked back to the holo screen that was currently showing the red carpet at the Freedom Ball as the celebration had been dubbed. Han couldn't help but grimace as he watched the big-lipped hostess who always asked annoying questions. She then caught someone who was evidently trying to slip by and suddenly Luke Skywalker's timid face appeared with a microphone almost under his nose with an equally apprehensive Winter beside him. Han shook his head as Luke smiled and answered the reporter's questions. This had all the tell-tale signs of being one of Leia's setups. Eventually she would realize that Luke could take care of himself and find his own dates. Han hadn't been allowed to serve in that capacity since the exotic dancer. Leia could say what she wanted but Han knew Luke had a good time that night. It's almost too bad I can't hear Luke and Winter stutter out an explanation for their relationship Han thought. Han took another sip of his ale then choked at the sight of the next couple to come down the red carpet smiling happily arm in arm.

Great. Leia thought as Joan Streams ambushed her and Wedge on their way into the celebration.

"Princess Leia you look fabulous!" Streams shrieked. "Now, do tell," she started conspiratorially "who is this handsome devil with you?" Wedge for his part just smiled shyly.

"This is my good friend Commander Wedge Antilles." Leia answered genially.

"Ah, so our Princess has replaced the scoundrel with this fine specimen." Streams concluded already seeing the headlines from her exclusive. Leia grimaced.

"No," Leia started in an amused tone even thought she was incensed. "Han was detained getting the crew of his fleet through customs. He will be meeting me later and Commander Antilles was kind enough to escort me to the ball in his stead." Leia then acted as if she had just seen her brother and smiled at Streams "If you will excuse us."

Streams turned to her camera as they walked away. "You heard it here first: infamous former smuggler, Han Solo, detained while trying to get through customs. More at ten."

"Taxi!" Han yelled standing on the curb of the spaceport. He would probably get in trouble for threatening the customs agent with transfer to a listening post on Hoth, but desperate times and all. "I am going to kill that sawed off fighter jock." Han grumbled to himself. He remembered their earlier conversation about how lucky Han was to have someone like Leia, and how great she was. "I'm so lonely sometimes, Han. I wish I had someone like Leia." The dirty little punk probably setup this whole customs debacle. It was at that moment a dilapidated cab pulled up in front of Han. "To the Imperial Palace and move it." Han yelled after flinging himself in the back seat. The cab shot away in a plume of black smoke.

Leia couldn't help but smile as the party got up to full swing. Wedge had danced the first dance with her as per his escort obligations, but then he had quickly retreated to the decadence of Rouge Squadron who where slowly filtering in. It seemed that for Leia to be without her normal scoundrel was an open invitation for the various men that considered themselves of a proper station to engage her in overt and not so overt attempts at courtship. This being the case, Leia had a rather large entourage of eligible men seeing to her every desire. The problem was that they could not provide the one thing she truly desired: Han. Unbeknownst to Leia, the object of her affection had just arrived in a cloud of black smoke at the main entrance.

"Joan Streams here and it appears that one of the late arrivals has come in a cab." Streams frowned, "And a rather decrepit one at that." She finished waving black smoke out of her face. Her eyes went wide at seeing Han Solo with a determined scowl on his face storming up the red carpet out of the cloud of smoke. Streams set out on an intercept course catching him in front of the fountains.

"General Solo –" Streams started, but was cut off when Han put his hand on her forehead and shoved her back into the fountain. Han Solo's wake seemed to reflect his mood. He was making good progress until two rather stern looking marines stopped him.

"Sorry General, but we'll have to take any weapons you're carrying." The larger of the two asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Han said as he slowly removed the hideout from the inside of his tunic and handed it to the guard.

"Knife too sir," Han gave the smaller man a piercing look, "Sorry I served with you before."

"Your lucky I'm in a hurry." Han said as he fished the blade out of his boot.

"Your name, sir?" the very frilly dressed man just inside the guards asked.

"Why?" Han demanded. The man looked flabbergasted.

"Well, I have to announce you sir."

"Bah" Han blew as he shouldered past the announcer.

"But sir it's protocol" the man called after him. Han merely shrugged him off, and walked into the now dimly lit ballroom.

He slowly scanned the room as he walked to the bar knowing he was going to need a stiff drink to get this night started. He abruptly changed course when his eyes locked on to his primary target dancing with his secondary target. Smooth operator huh, Antilles? He thought. Han stalked across the dance floor stopping occasionally as a couple danced through his path. Finally he was in striking distance of his prey and he grasped Wedge's shoulder and spun him around.

"Hey, Han, you made it." Wedge said with a smile.

"What do you think your doing?" Han demanded before getting a good look at Wedge's dancing partner. "You're not Leia. Where's Leia?" Han demanded. Wedge only looked down and pointed to the other side of the room. Han slowly turned his eyes sighting down Wedge's finger. There surrounded by at least ten men looking radiant was Leia. Han grumbled something under his breath and left the still confused couple in his wake. As he approached the group, he noticed that Leia was laughing at something one of the men had said. Han couldn't understand what she was doing hanging out with strangers. He decided it would be best to go with the polite approach. When he got to the edge of the group he paused and cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"General Solo," she said in a neutral tone. Han plastered his best fake smile across his face and bowed slightly.

"Your Highness, I wondered if you would do me the honor of a dance." Han asked. Leia simply raised a single brow at him.

"I'm afraid the Princess has already promised me the next dance." Intoned the man Han recognized as a Duke something or another from Kuat that had joined after Endor as far as Han could remember. As he watched the man offer Leia his arm, the Duke spent most of his time on the back-lines, way back.

"Of course, Armand," Leia took his hand and looked to Han. "Perhaps we will get a chance to dance later but I'm afraid my dance card is quite full." That said, they left for the dance floor Armand gave Han a superior look. Han took a second to get his bearings then made a beeline for the bar wishing he had gotten the drink first and kept the knife.

Han spent the rest of the evening leaned against the bar watching Leia with a stiff drink in hand. She danced talked and danced some more all night and Han was fed up. The band had just announced that this would be the last dance. Han turned and left some credits on the bar to cover his tab. He turned to leave as he drank the last of his whiskey, but was cornered. Leia raised one brow as Han slowly placed the glass on the bar.

"I believe I promised you a dance."

Han didn't say a word simply taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. The song was a slow one and the two seemed to slowly mold together. By the end of the song, they were cheek to cheek proving to all who cared how they really felt for one another. When the song ended Han calmly escorted Leia back to her entourage where Armand immediately spoke up.

"Princess, please allow me to escort you to your apartments." Leia smiled genially at the man. Han turned to leave beginning to slip his arm out of hers but she wouldn't release him. Han turned back to her confused.

"I am afraid I can't tonight Armand," Leia said holding Han's arm even tighter, "you see it is Alderaanian tradition that your last dance escort you home." With that she turned a still befuddled Han and started for the door.

They rode the airspeeder, took the lift, and walked to her door in silence. Han tried to figure out what had gone wrong and Leia thinking that he hadn't been punished enough. When they reached her door, Leia used her pass card and opened the door. She then turned around and put her hands on his chest as he moved towards her.

"I've missed you." She stated in a throaty voice. Han gave her a half smile and cupped her face in his hands.

"I've missed you, too." He murmured just before kissing her forehead, then her temple, her cheek, her neck, and up the line of her jaw before claiming her lips in a long, passionate kiss.

"You want to stay here tonight?" She asked in an impassioned voice.

"Yes" he growled as he nibbled on her neck.

"Too bad" she grunted out and shoved him back. "I'm still mad at you." Han opened his eyes in time to see a door slide closed centimeters from his nose.

"But"

"Go take a cold shower and call me tomorrow." She demanded through the door.

"But Leia it wasn't my fault."

Leia smiled as she walked away from the door she heard Han yell.

"Leia come on be reasonable.

Leia!

Leia!

Leeeeeeeeeeiiiiiaaaa!

Leeeeeeeeeeiiiiiaaaa!"

It reminded her of the old holo and Leia said to herself in her best Corellian accent, "I have always depended on the kindness of strangers."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's part two.

When Leia awoke early the next morning she felt as if something was missing. It didn't take long to notice that Han's strong arms were in fact absent from her person. She had been incredibly hard on him last night. She wanted to punish him for something that wasn't entirely his fault; however, Han always claimed it wasn't his fault. Either way she could have given him the benefit of the doubt. Besides she had punished herself by default. Realizing that she had abandoned Luke at the ball, Leia decided to call him and make sure he made it home alright. Plus this way he wouldn't interrupt her planned reconciliation with Han. She sat by the house comm and dialed his comm code.

"Dex's Diner, how can I help you?" a metallic voice asked. Leia blinked in surprise

"Um, I must have dialed the wrong code." Leia said confused.

"No problem; it happens a lot since they changed the area codes." The metallic voice said, and then the connection was cut. Of course the code had changed but what did they change Luke's to? Leia racked her brain for a few more minutes before she realized that she had it in her handheld comm. So after an extended search of the apartment for her purse, and a brief search within the purse, Leia stared at the display on her commlink. It showed 15 missed calls and 5 new messages. Chagrined, she toggled the menu to see that all but the last call were from Han, and the last one was from Luke. With a grimace Leia activated the messages.

"You have five unheard messages." A digitized voice recited. "First message received yesterday at 5:25 p.m. Coruscant standard time."

"Hey sweetheart," Han's voice sounded happy. "We just got planet-side I should be there in an hour or less. Can't wait to see you."

"To save this message press one—," Leia quickly erased the message a slight scowl on her face. "Next message received yesterday 5:35 p.m. Coruscant standard time."

"Leia, it's me again." Han sounded perturbed. "They're making us go through customs, added precautions for the safety of politicians and royalty on planet. Don't they know we're the ones who made it safe for them to come here in the first place? Hey, see if you can pull some strings and get us out of this. I'll see you later."

Leia quickly erased the message and frowned at Han's general disrespect for the proper use of authority and at herself for being mad. He was doing everything he could to get to her. "Next message received yesterday 5:50 p.m. Coruscant standard time."

"Hey I don't know when I'll get out of here. They're doing this in alphabetical order." Han sounded genuinely disappointed. "I know you were looking forward to this. I'll have to meet you there. Me and some of the Rouges are going to grab some ales while we're waiting." Leia frowned immediately, and Han's voice returned after a pause. "Don't worry sweetheart I won't get drunk. I've got a long night planned."

Leia smiled at the suggestive tone of his voice. Then grimaced at her actions he had obviously planned a romantic reunion and Leia had ruined it with her petty anger. "Next message received yesterday at 6:55 p.m. Coruscant standard time."

"I'm on my way." Han sounded positively livid. There was the sound of a speeder horn and he yelled something towards the driver. "You tell that sawed-off bum Antilles he better make his peace with the Force!" There was the burst of another speeder horn and the call cut out.

Leia was actually surprised he had been as civil as he had been when he got there. "Next message received today at 1:25 a.m. Coruscant standard time."

"Hey Leia, it's me Luke." What was Luke doing out so late? Leia thought. "Me, Winter, and some of the old Rouges went for drinks after the ball. You and Han missed a great time. I think Winter and Tyco might have a thing for each other; they talked the whole time. I bought this redhead a couple of drinks. She was hot. She looked kinda like dancer; maybe Han can hook me up." Luke laughed like a madman at his own joke. "Hey did you and Han make up? Yeah Wes, I'll ride with Wedge." Luke spoke away from the comm and Leia heard Wes mention a girl. "Great, order me some flatcakes will you. Leia, I've got to go. Comm me tomorrow, or today really. Later."

Leia frowned. Luke had called her in the middle of the night drunk. Her eyes widened as clarification struck, she had been drunk dialed by her brother. This kind of behavior was expected of Han sure; but Luke? She was definitely going to have to do something about Han's influence on her brother. Right now however her first priority would be to get back in her Scoundrel's good graces. Then she would initiate some control over him.

Luke painfully awoke to the sound of the commlink sitting on his bedside. After sweeping the mass of red gold hair out of his face he felt around for the comm.

"Hello," he rasped into the commlink's speaker.

"Luke, did you get home alright?" Leia asked him.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Leia sounded perturbed.

"Don't know. Don't care. Besides I don't think I am home."

"What?" Leia shrieked.

"Hang that thing up," a groggy female's voice demanded.

"Bye, Leia." Luke hung up the commlink and lay back in the bed. The mass of red gold hair rolled over to reveal an angelic face nuzzling into his shoulder. "Sorry," he said as he stretched and wiggled back into a comfortable position. "My sister worries about me for some reason."

"She should. You know I'm going to kill you later." She murmured as she wrapped an arm around his chest and curled her leg around his.

"That's nice," he said before kissing her forehead and lying back with closed eyes. She opened a single emerald green eye took in his comfortable smile and arched an eyebrow. Then she sighed and drifted back to sleep a pleased grin on her face. This was the first time she had felt at ease in a long time.

Leia stared at her commlink shocked after talking to Luke who said something about not caring what she wanted or what was wrong. On top of that, he had stayed at some woman's place last night. Leia was now utterly determined to do something about the bad influences on Luke. That would all have to wait until she had taken care of Han. The clock read 8:30 so she decided that she would surprise him with breakfast. After she had showered and dressed to go to Han's; she took a moment to admire herself in a full-length reflector. She hadn't worn this outfit in years and was particularly happy with how well it still fit. So, it was with a hopeful attitude that Leia left in a long heavy cloak that left only her head, a breath of bare leg, and a pair of ankle boots with a gold inlay on them visible to the public.

Not yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

On her way she decided that she would bring him breakfast. But where would someone get those greasy breakfast tacos Han always shows up with? _Didn't Han always make them himself?_ Leia thought as she went through the market. She was starting to get discouraged when she found an Ithorian vendor making some strange concoctions in various pots.

"Can I help you, Princess?" The Ithorian asked while Leia studied the pots on the heating surface.

"What is this you're making?" she questioned the vendor.

"Most people call them breakfast tacos." The vendor replied, "I've got several different types." The Ithorian pointed to the different pots. "Sausage and egg, bacon and egg, tuber and egg, chorizo, picadillo, barbacoa, and I could mix something up if you would like."

"Well," Leia started reluctantly, "I'm picking them up for a friend and I don't know what kind he usually gets. Could I get two of each?"

"Of course," the Ithorian smiled, "it will take just a moment." 

"I'll pick them up in a minute, if that's ok." Leia gestured to a fruit booth down the row.

"Sure." The Ithorian vendor waved her to keep shopping.

Leia picked up various fruits before returning to get the tacos. After paying the vendor she struck out for Han's apartment again. When she got there she used her pass-card to get in and surveyed the damage. Han's apartment was spartan to say the most, barren at least. There were no pictures, the couch looked suspiciously like it came out of a medcenter waiting room, and the holovid unit sat atop what Leia hoped was an empty missile crate. Shaking her head, she went into the kitchen knowing things would be even worse in there. She grimaced in despair at the kitchen counter which was lined with dishes that wouldn't fit in the sink. Surprised to find the caf-machine spotless, she went about making a pot. After starting the caf, Leia checked the cooler unit. How did anyone sustain themselves on a few fizpops, half a case of ale, a stick of butter, and something green wrapped in plastic on a plate? Leia shook her head and placed the fruit in one of the drawers. After filling and starting the dish washer she took the last clean mug from the cabinet and made herself a cup of caf. It was almost ten in the morning at this point and she was surprised he hadn't woken when she heard a muffled cough from the bedroom. It was eventually followed by a low moan as the bedroom door slid open.

Han's mouth was the driest he could remember in recent history. So dry it triggered a gag reflex causing him to cough. Han noticed as he rolled out of bed that he was still dressed and groaned as he triggered the door. He noticed immediately that something was off when he smelled the caf. He slowed his progress through the door to grab the blaster off the dresser. He paused, _Why would an assassin or bounty hunter stop to make caf?_ He slipped the blaster behind his back into the waistband of his pants and eased into the apartment. When he got to the kitchen, he found Leia drinking caf in a long cloak.

Han looked decidedly rumpled when Leia looked up. He had obviously slept in his uniform, which was still on. There were also stains on the dress jacket that shouldn't be there. He was leaning against the entrance to the kitchen his left hand was cocked casually in the jacket to the small of his back. The fact that he was keeping one hand on a hold out didn't bother her as much as the scowl on his face. "I see you decided against my advice for a shower."

He snorted at her and filled a dirty mug off the counter with caff. Leia wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Why are you here?" He squinted at her. "And furthermore why do you have a key to my apartment when I can't have one to yours?"

"I'm here to make amends." She gestured to the bag of breakfast tacos. "And I have a key because I can be trusted not to sneak into your bed in the middle of the night."

He snorted again before rifling through the bag. After picking one of the tacos, he unwrapped it and took a bite. "You think I can be bought with a little caf and breakfast?" he asked through a full mouth.

"Among other things."

"Whatever," he said before putting the remaining taco in his mouth. "I'm going to take a shower." He shrugged the dress jacket to the floor just outside of the kitchen then continued to the bathroom. Leia followed him as far as the living room then flopped onto the couch dejected. _This was not how I had planned our reunion_, she thought as a tear slowly drifted down her cheek.

The hot water cascading down Han's body went a long way to ease the tight muscles and his battered nerves. Half an hour later, Han left the fresher with a towel around his waist to find Leia still on the couch staring at her feet.

"Hey." He called out. She looked up at him but said nothing. She didn't need to he could read the regret in her eyes. "I'm sorry about last night." He paused, hating to apologize for any reason, especially when he didn't feel he was wrong.

"It wasn't your fault Han. I got your messages this morning." She looked back to her feet. "I shouldn't have acted that way. This is all very new to me and I'm not always sure how to act." Han couldn't help but grimace. While he had been in several serious relationships, Leia had not.

"Leia things usually don't work like they do in the holos. And I know that I'm hard to deal with, but you could be more understanding." He cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. She hadn't noticed that he had kneeled in front of her. "Your stubborn streaks do make for some interesting occurrences though." He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.  
She didn't contest as it slowly deepened till he was pulling her tightly to him and she had her fingers entwined in his hair.

"Does this mean that I'm forgiven?" she asked when they both surfaced for air.

"Answer one thing" he demanded as he trailed kisses down the line of her jaw and started on her neck.

"Anything." She gasped. 

"Why are you wearing this krethin' cloak?" without a word she pushed him back then stood before him. There she slowly undid the clasps and let the cloak slide of her shoulders and down her slender body. He slowly took in the sight of her in the gilded bikini and whispered. "Among other things, indeed." He wrapped an arm around her hips and stood in one fluid motion causing her to fold over his shoulder. Once standing, he started towards the bedroom. 

"Han, you scoundrel!" Leia screeched during a fit of giggles. She managed to grab the towel around his waist as they went through the door. It fluttered through the air only to land in a pile after the door closed.

Hours later, Han awoke to answer a rather insistent comm from his nightstand.

"Han!" Luke sounded very excited but Han was more concerned with the fact that Leia wasn't in the bed so he just grunted as he continued to look around the room.

"You know that girl I told you about last night." The shower turned on in the 'fresher and Han smiled. 

"Oh yeah." Han said in a husky voice as he got up and moved toward the 'fresher.

"I think she's trying to kill me." Luke yelped as the statement was punctuated with blaster fire. Han opened the door to the fresher.

"Can't help you kid I'm kinda busy right now. Here, Sweetheart, let me get your back." And the comm went dead Luke took a second to look at it then started running after blaster fire landed near his feet.

The End.

Thanks for reading.  
Thanks to Bigfatty for Beta. 

Cody


End file.
